


"I'm going to come in if you don't answer in five seconds."

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, k pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Minseok is going through one of the worst times in his life, not only has he been abandoned but he feels betrayed. Jongdae has always been faithfully by Minseok's side, and he'll stay by his side through this too. But what happens when Jongdae realizes he has feelings for his best friend who may be in love with someone else?|Major Characters: Minseok, Jongdae. All others are minor.|





	1. Chapter 1

"It's 7:30 p.m. He still hasn't come out, he has to eat something." The words came out a bit more whiny than intended but that's what happened when Jongdae was on edge. He crossed his legs over one another, an expression of dismay plastered onto his normally bright and cheerful features. Jongdae was staring across their kitchen table at Junmyeon, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table. 

"What do you want me to do force him to come out? You know how well that will go, besides Chanyeol said last time he walked past he still heard crying in there." Junmyeon pressed two of his fingers against the top of the bridge of his nose, smoothing them out slowly. There was a lot going on right now and Junmyeon was trying his best to take care of himself and everyone else. "Maybe it's best to let him be right now."

A loud drawn out sigh fell from the mouth of the vocalist after taking a moment to process Junmyeon's words. "Hyung it's been hours, I think that's long enough. We don't have to make him come out, but at least let me go in there." There was an inflection on the word hours when Jongdae said it that hinted to the torture it was to even have to say it had been that long. Jongdae had wanted to go to him the second he found out, but he had been told by all of the other members and manager to stay away for awhile.

Junmyeon pulled his eyes away from the spot he was staring at on the wall, resting his forehead onto his hand. "Fine, but if he tells you to leave you have to come back out we don't need to put any extra discomfort on him." He knew this could end remarkably bad but admittedly he had the same concerns for their other member that Jongdae was having. He slid one of his hands across the table, the back of his thumb now stroking Jongdae's fingers. "Thank you for caring so much about him even though you're just as devastated about this, Chen."

When Jongdae felt Junmyeon's finger stroke against his skin the contact was one of the most reassuring things he had ever felt. Jongdae nodded in response to Junmyeon's request, the leader's last words almost causing him to choke up. Just as Jongdae was about to say something to Junmyeon, Chanyeol walked into the room carrying Baekhyun whose arms were around the tall rappers neck. Jongdae noticed that Sehun was trailing right behind them silently, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"We were talking on the back porch when he finally stopped crying and as soon as he did he passed out." Chanyeol looked from Junmyeon to Jongdae, adjusting his grip on Baekhyun in his arms. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's hair feeling Sehun grab the back of his shirt. "I'm going to take him to bed. Can one of you tell D.O & Kai that he'll be sleeping with me tonight and that Sehun will probably be in there too?" The tallest member let out a soft sigh, his cheeks almost as red as his eyes. 

Immediately after seeing Sehun, Junmyeon stood up, stepping over to the maknae and pulling him into his arms holding the smaller male to his chest. One of his hands moving up so that he could gently run his slender fingers through Sehun's hair. When Junmyeon finally took a moment to speak up he said, "Yeah I'll let D.O. & Kai know, I don't know if they'll be back until late. They wanted some time to go clear their heads, I think they went out to the countryside. Jongdae is going to check on one of the others now." 

Junmyeon took a moment to stare down at Sehun fighting back his own tears as the youngest continued to cry, "I'm going to go check on the other two then jump in the shower but if anyone needs me the door will be unlocked. Chanyeol, when I get out I'm going to come back to your room. Take care of him." After a few more moments Junmyeon finally let go of Sehun, disappearing down the hallway. 

As Jongdae got up to leave he walked over to Chanyeol, gently and soothingly running his hands along Baekhyun's back before reaching one hand out to touch Sehun's cheek. He then gave Chanyeol a small smile and said in a quiet voice as to not wake Baekhyun, "It's going to be fine guys, we'll get through this together." Jongdae left the three boys in the kitchen, taking in a deep breath before begining his walk down the lengthy hallway. 

Once Jongdae was about halfway down he could hear a soft sweet melody beginning to grow louder with each step he took. As the music began to grow more audible, filling his ears he could feel the emotions of the song a small sigh escaping him. He stood in front of the door he needed to knock on and he could now patently hear Im Sejun's voice,

"Don’t go today, just don’t go today.  
Today, stand next to me,  
so I can’t forget you.  
Don’t go today, please don’t leave.  
Today, try to be  
next to me." 

Jongdae just stood there staring at the door in front of him, unsure of what had him frozen to the spot. Im Sejun's voice was doing an almost perfect job of drowning out the crying, because he could just barely hear a quiet sobbing from behind the door. He allowed his eyes to fall closed, bracing one his hands on the door frame as he listened to the song. Each lyric felt as though it were piercing right through his heart, but was it because of everything that had happend or was it because of something else entirely? A single tear rolled down Jongdae's cheek as he choked on a sob that almost came out. 

Jongdae was usually able to hold his emotions in pretty well but seeing the other members like this was really affecting him. He shook his head to get the thoughts out, composing himself before raising one of his fists and knocking lightly on the door. Jongdae heard the song start over again and he waited but there was no response to his knocking. The only sounds coming from the room were the music flowing from the speakers and a now barely audible sobbing. "I'm going to come in if you don't answer in five seconds." He counted along in his head to the beats of the song, once the time was up he slid the door open. 

The room was dimly illuminated by a singular candle that rested on the desk in the corner of the room. Jongdae stepped into the room slowly, silently shutting the door behind him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting he looked over at the bed the sight before him breaking his heart even more. The occupant of the bed was curled into a ball with his face towards the wall, his arms wrapped around his own body. He slowly walked over to the bed feeling his chest getting tighter as he continued to fight back tears. "You haven't eaten all day, you should eat something." Jongdae perched himself down on the edge of the bed lightly, for the moment keeping his hands to himself. Jongdae almost used the other member's nickname, stopping himself after realizing that may be too painful

When he felt Jongdae sit down on the bed Minseok knew he wasn't going to be able to get rid of him easily, so he forced himself to sit up in the bed. He brought his hands which were hidden inside the sleeves of a sweatshirt up and wiped his face then let out a small sniffle. Minseok let out a long breath and then in a quiet raspy voice he said, "I'm fine Chenny Chenny, really nothing to worry about." His lie would have been a little bit more convincing if there were not tears still streaming from his eyes. Minseok wiped his face a few more times his dark eyes lifting up and looking at Jongdae's, "You shouldn't have to see me like this." 

As Jongdae watched Minseok using his sweater paws, as they were called, to wipe his face he made a disapproving sound. He grabbed a box of tissues from Minseok's night stand then carefully began to wipe the older member's eyes and face. "I have been waiting for you to come out all day... Do you know how worried I've been? Manager and Suho hyung told me I couldn't come back here because I needed to give you time. The others agreed with them too, so I just sat and waited." Jongdae pushed out his bottom lip just the slightest bit, at the memory of the events he had to deal with throughout the day. Once Jongdae finished cleaning up the older member's face the song started over, at a loss for words when he saw that Minseok had brought his knees to his chest and started crying again. 

Minseok may be the most "aegyo" member of the group but letting people see you being cute and allowing people to see your vulnerability were two very different things. That's why he had kept himself locked away because everytime he had thought he could hide it the fact that Luhan was really gone hit him like a ton of rocks. He lifted his eyes to study Jongdae's face, watching the younger member through his tears. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't be around anyone. I hope you understand." Minseok was blown away by how much Jongdae cared for him, it was something he honestly did not believe he would ever get used to. Other than Luhan, Jongdae had always been the member he was the closest to and he immediately felt bad for making the younger vocalist worry. In an order to divert some of the attention away from himself Minseok wiped his face with the tissues Jongdae had grabbed and in a soft almost hoarse voice asked, "How's everyone else taking it?"

Jongdae turned himself to sit on the mattress so that he was now facing Minseok, once again taking a tissue from the box and tending to the older member's face. "Don't appologize to me, I understand." He wanted to press the issue of Minseok eating further but as of right now Jongdae was just happy he was talking to him. "Sehun and Baekhyun are having a really hard time, Baekhyun cried so much that he passed out and I don't think Sehun has stopped crying. Chanyeol's currently taking care of them both." Jongdae nodded his head as he spoke, inhaling slowly before speaking again "Kai and D.O. went out together to have some time to think. Suho is trying to hold everything together as usual. Tao and Yixing haven't come out of Yixing & I's room since after lunch."

Just as Jongdae had leaned back from throwing some of the tissues away he saw another tear rolling down Minseok's full cheeks; without a thought Jongdae reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. All the members knew that Minseok didn't like having his face touched so they hardly ever did so. The feeling of Minseok's soft skin under his thumb caused the younger vocalist to swallow thickly,"S-sorry hyung." The only thing Jongdae wanted to do was hug Minseok but he knew that may upset him so he was keeping himself at an acceptable distance. "Is this really the best song to be listening to right now?" Jongdae asked in an innocent tone, seeing very obviously how much the song was affecting Minseok. 

Minseok's eyes widdened when he felt Jongdae's skin came in contact with his tear stained cheeks. The older singer found that he didn't mind it nearly as much as he thought it did, or maybe it was that today was causing him to crave some kind of human contact. . "You don't have to be sorry, I don't mind dae." Jongdae's next question caused Minseok to hang his head down, a long sigh escaping his mouth. Minseok gave the younger boy a weak smile, "Probably not, but I can't help myself." Minseok lightly shrugged his shoulders, his eyes still brimming with tears as he stared down at his phone beside him. He didn't know what he was hoping for, quite frankly Minseok didn't know anything anymore. Luhan hadn't even told Minseok that he had been actually been thinking about leaving so not only did he feel betrayed but he had to learn how to be without the one person, other than Jongdae, that he did almost everything with. 

Jongdae leaned over Minseok, grabbing the older singer's phone and pressing pause on the music. He knew that Minseok might get mad about what he had done but he didn't think Minseok should be doing things that make him even more upset. Jongdae's tongue slid over his lips as he looked at Minseok, reaching once more and wiping the singer's face off with his hand. As he stared at the wall he ran his free hand through his own hair and said to Minseok, "I'm sorry this happened, it hurts me too but I can't imagine how it feels for you and Sehun. " There was a long silence after Jondae spoke, one of his hands was now resting on one of Minseok's shoulders. Finally in a voice that was so quiet it was almost a whisper Jongdae added, "Please don't shut me out because of it." 

The closeness of Jongdae to Minseok caused the older singer's breath to stop, his eyes focused on nothing but the younger member. Minseok was going to say something about Jongdae pausing his music but he reazlied that the young singer was just doing what he thought was best. He found the way that Jongdae cared for him more endearing than he could put into words, the silence wasn't as bad as he had expected it definitely pulled more of his focus to Jongdae. Minseok's eyes closing for just a moment as Jongdae's lithe fingers touched his face again. He reached out as if he were going to touch Jongdae's face, stopping when the young singer started to speak. Having been moved by Jongdae's words, Minseok finally reached forward to actually touch Jongdae's cheek. "How could I ever shut my Chenny Chenny out?" Another weak smile curled the corners of his mouth, patting Jongdae's cheek softly. 

Jongdae was happy that if even for that moment Minseok had been able to stop crying. Silence between the two was usually unheard of, however this was a welcome silence there was something calming about it. As he saw Minseok's hand reaching out for him, his tongue slid over his lower lip out of nerves. Once Minseok's palm came in contact with Jongdae's face the younger member let out a breath he had been holding in. Jongdae couldn't help the cute expression that overtook his face when Minseok called him Chenny Chenny. Minseok's smile caused Jongdae to feel accomplished even though it was a minuscule amount. He leaned into Minseok's touch, quietly saying "I like it a lot better when you're smiling." Jongdae suddenly got an idea and he excitedly looked up into Minseok's eyes, "Scoot forward where you're sitting hyung!" Jongdae got up from the bed, standing beside it and looking down at Minseok.

The expression on Jongdae's face caused Minseok's smile to become a little bit stonger. He raised his hands up to wipe his eyes once more, inhaling deeply as he tried to stop more tears from brimming over. Minseok slowly took his hand away from Jongdae's face tilting his head at the request but sliding his body forward away from his pillows. Knowing Jondae there was no telling what idea he had just had, and Minseok was too tired to fight it anyway. He could feel his body shaking as he sat there, knowing it was a combination of weakness and the overwhelming amount of emotions he was experiencing. 

When Minseok moved forward and got situated Jongdae got back onto the bed, settling in right behind him with his legs on either side of the smaller member. Without a word Jongdae slid his arms around Minseok's middle, holding the older singer tight to him. Jongdae leaned in and rested his head on Minseok's shoulder, inhaling for a moment before saying, "Now how does miso & kimchi soup, beef, & steamed buns from that take out place we like sound for dinner?" Jongdae had already pulled on of his hands from around Minseok, now slowly stroking it along the singer's back. He was anticipating Minseok to tell him that he could go ahead and order the food for the two of them. Jongdae himself had not eaten since breakfast because he had been so worried about the other members. 

Admittedly Minseok was a little shocked when Jongdae got behind him in his bed not that it bothered him it was just such an odd request at the time. The moment Jongdae's arms wrapped around Minseok's waist he collapsed back against the young singer and started to cry. Of course this would happen right when Minseok had thought he was finally done crying about it for the day, and could finally hold himself together. There was something about being held onto like that that caused him to become relaxed which in turn meant Minseok stopped holding inside. Minseok brought his palms up to his face, cupping it as he begin to sob uncontrollably. The older singer felt Jongdae's grip on his body become tighter and somehow it caused him to be able to breathe easier. Through the river of tears streaming from his eyes Minseok quietly said, "T-that sounds fine, d-dae." Minseok couldn't help but curse himself, he didn't like for the other members to see his weaknesses like this. His thoughts traveled back to the same place still trying to figure out why Luhan would do this without so much as a word to him.

Jongdae's hands lightly stroked Minseok's stomach in an attempt to comfort him after Minseok had collapsed back against him. He held Minseok close to his body, knowing it was better if the singer got all of this out now and not when he was along. Jongdae knew it wasn't right to feel the way he was but he found himself so angry at Luhan. He knew that Luhan had his own life and his own struggle but seeing the other members in the state they were, especially Minseok, was one of the worst things Jongdae had ever had to experience. "It's going to be okay, baozi, I promise I'm going to make it okay." His voice was so faint when he spoke that you almost couldn't here the way it broke as Jongdae choked back a sob. 

Jongdae was so accustomed to always having a carefree and playful time that having to deal with serious issues was immensely hard on him. As he looked down at Minseok the realization came crashing over him that there was not a thing in this world he wouldn't do for the older singer. One of his hands kept a tight hold on Minseok while the other grabbed his phone, sending a text to Junmyeon telling him where his wallet was and what he needed him to order he also added that the leader order food for the other members on his card as well. The vocalist then set his phone a side, the hand that was holding now moving to gently stroke through Minseok's hair. "Hyung is going to take the other boy's orders and then he'll call it in." His voice was velvet as he spoke, for some reason at this moment in time words felt so foreign to him. 

Minseok started to cry harder when Jongdae comforted him, because he was blown away by the fact that they were all suffering but Jongdae was being so selfless. As he heard Jongdae fighting back crying himself the older singer could feel a part of his heart breaking. The use of his nick name stuck with Minseok, leaving him with a string of mixed emotions. The way Jongdae's hands tenderly touched him caused his heart to flutter even thought he had no idea why that would be. Minseok reached up and wiped his face once more right before Jongdae's fingers began to run through his hair. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, focusing only on the feeling of Jongdae's fingers flowing through his locks. He nodded his head when Jongdae told him that Junmyeon was going to be ordering the food soon. Minseok found that it was easier to breathe when he was focused like this, managing to compose himself once again. "I'm sorry I keep crying Chenny Chenny." He reached and took Jongdae's hand that was on his stomach and interlocked their fingers, holding onto Jongdae as if he were the last thing Minseok would ever be able to touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae immediately shook his head at Minseok's words his fingers still trailing lazily through the older singer's soft hair. "You shouldn't be sorry, you're hurt..." He was about to say something more when Minseok grabbed his hand like he did causing the color to flood to Jongdae's cheeks. The young vocalist didn't understand why skin to skin contact with Minseok had such an effect on him. Jongdae reached beside him to get another tissue gently wiping the tears off of Minseok's skin. His face was right near Minseok and he quietly began to hum one of the older male's favorite songs. He then took the hand Minseok wasn't holding and began to tenderly rub along Minseok's side. 

Minseok's eyes slid shut as Jongdae began to hum to him, unable to stop the small smile that broke out on his face. Jongdae's hand against his side caused the older singer to let out a quiet noise of content. However very suddenly a wave of cold crashed over Minseok, he reached down and pulled up his comforter covering both himself and Jongdae up. He adjusted his body so what he was curled up against Jongdae's chest now, in a rather cat-like position. Minseok tilted his head so that he could look up at Jongdae, his free hand now absent mindedly running its fingers along Jongdae's thigh. Out of nowhere Minseok quietly said, "Do you think he's even upset about leaving?" His fingers now playing with the holes in the thighs of Jongdae's sweatpants. 

As his hand continued so trail along Minseok's side, he couldn't help but smile at the cute noise that left Minseok. He then nodded his head, "Of course he's upset about leaving." He tilted his head to the side when Minseok sat forward, watching as Minseok draped the blankets over the both of him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as Minseok's fingers trailed along his thighs. 

As Jongdae hugged him tighter a tear rolled down the older male's cheek as he adjusted himself in Jongdae's embrace. "How can you be so sure Chenny Chenny?" Minseok wiped his cheek off with the blanket before taking his eyes off of the younger singer hiding his face in his chest. Minseok perked up just the slightest bit when he could hear some of the other members out in the hallway. He sat up a little leaning against Jongdae his one hand still toying with the holes in Jongdae's sweatpants. When he heard Chanyeol & Baekhyun's voices he looked up at Jongdae, about to speak when there was a soft knock at his bedroom door. Minseok quickly wiped his face with his hands and sat straight up now still leaning against Jongdae. "You can come in", his voice was weak when he spoke but he wasn't surprised. 

Right before the door open Jongdae leaned in and said to Minseok, "Because he loved us, hyung" He then just barely kissed the side of Minseok's head before he turned his attention to who was about to open the door. Jongdae slowly continued trailing his fingers through Minseok's locks, keeping their bodies close together.

Chanyeol was the first to appear as the door slid open, his tall frame just barely illuminated. He had on a pair of black sleep pants and a sleeveless gray t-shirt, his hair messy and freshly washed. As he stepped into the room it became evident that there was someone clinging to his back. The only give away a pair of soft looking slender hands gripping his waist. The tall rapper found his heart melting a slight bit because of the sight of Minseok & Jongdae before him. At first the younger male couldn't find any words that seemed appropriate to say so he just quickly said, "I'm so sorry, hyung." He could feel the other member behind him lightly squeezing his sides so he glanced back for a moment. Chanyeol reached back blindly and made sure that the bedroom door was shut back. 

Baekhyun was admittedly a mess, he had on one of Chanyeol's sweatshirts which was so over sized it completely hid the boxers he was wearing. His hair too was freshly washed, his eyes were clearly swollen and they had a red tint to them. Baekhyun honestly didn't know what he could even say to Minseok without crying and that made him upset because he knew this situation was even worse for their eldest hyung. Once Chanyeol spoke up Baekhyun the smaller main vocalist slowly poked his head out from behind Chanyeol. He was going to speak to Minseok first but when he saw the other singer he instead popped out from behind Chanyeol and ran over to the bed. Baekhyun climbed on between Jongdae's legs, throwing his arms around Minseok's neck. 

Though Minseok was worried about the younger brothers seeing him like this he was relieved to be able to see them with his own eyes, as if he was worried they would be gone too. When Chanyeol spoke Minseok could immediately tell the young rapper's spirits were down, "Thank you, Chanyeol." He was doing his best to keep himself from crying once again. Minseok gave his best attempt at a smile to Chanyeol, noticing the pair of hands on the other member's waist. As Baekhyun popped out from behind Chanyeol all Minseok wanted to do was cry. He could see how swollen Baekhyun's eyes were from crying. The one thing Minseok took solace in was the fact that he knew Chanyeol had been taking care of Baekhyun better than anyone could. Minseok saw Baekhyun running at him and before he knew it the young singer's arms were around his neck. One of Minseok's arms immediately wrapped around Baekhyun, holding him close to his body. He then reached a hand to pat the empty spot on the end of the bed, "Come on Chanyeol." Minseok could feel his eyes tearing up as he now wrapped his other arm around Baekhyun.

Chanyeol had been leaning against the closed door, his eyes having not left Baekhyun once. He gave a sweet crooked smile when he saw Baekhyun practically throw himself on top of Jongdae and Minseok. Baekhyun's happiness meant the world to Chanyeol, so this whole situation with Luhan was extremely hard on him. His goofy smile grew wider as he watched Minseok embracing his boyfriend. When he heard Minseok beckon for him to come over he nodded, stepping away from the wall. In barely a step he was over at the bed, he sat down in the empty space, looking up at the three boys huddled together. One of his large hands reaching to pat Minseok's leg, "Are you both doing okay?" 

"We're doing the best we can be." Jongdae's voice was low when he spoke, one of his hands holding onto Baekhyun now as the other continued to play with Minseok's hair. Because he had paid close attention Jongdae could see that Minseok was on the verge of tears yet again. "Has hyung said anything about when food is getting here?" This was the best attempt Jongdae had at getting attention diverted away from Minseok so he didn't get too overwhelmed. 

Baekhyun who was enjoying the attention from both Jongdae and Minseok was the first to speak up, "That's what we came back here for, it should be about ten or fifteen minutes before it gets here and Suho-hyung wanted to know if you guys wanted to eat in the kitchen or in here." Baekhyun's slender fingers were playing with the nape of Minseok's neck, his eyes traveling to look at Chanyeol for a brief moment, as if making sure he was still there. 

"I think we're going to eat in here, I know I haven't done anything all day but I'm exhausted." Minseok closed his eyes for a moment as Baekhyun played with the nape of his neck, the young singer's soft fingers soothing against his skin. He then found himself looking at Jongdae, hoping he too would be fine with it being just the two of them. 

Chanyeol immediately spoke up, "That's what we figured but we wanted to ask and make sure." He leaned down from where he was sitting and hugged Minseok, as he was unable to reach Jongdae to hug him too. Chanyeol then turned his attention to Baekhyun, "Ready to go help set the table?" 

Baekhyun nuzzled himself against Minseok before looking at Jongdae and flashing him a huge smile, one of his hands touching Jongdae's face gently. "Mm yeah, we can go now." Baekhyun slowly lifted himself up off of the other two members, his eyes meeting Chanyeol's before he stood up off of the bed. "I'll tell hyung to text you when it gets here. I love you guys." Baekhyun's voice was quiet when he spoke, though he seemed to be alright the pain in his voice told another story. The smaller singer then offered his hand to Chanyeol to help him up, once Chanyeol was up Baekhyun took one of the rapper's hands in his own intertwining their fingers. He looked back and flashed the pair on the bed a smile before he lead Chanyeol out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door was shut Jongdae's arms adjusted to their rightful position still tight around Minseok. He fixed the covers from where Baekhyun had jumped on Minseok's bed as well. When Jongdae felt Minseok's fingers back on his thigh once again he couldn't help but smile, he knew that playing with the rips in his sweatpants was calming to the older singer. "You alright? I saw where you had a hard time for a moment..." Jongdae's hands soothingly moved against Minseok's stomach. 

Minseok's tongue ran along his bottom lip slowly, "It's just hard to see them like this, especially Baekhyun I mean did you see his eyes?" The singer frowned at the memory, "I'm happy they came in here though, seeing them actually made me feel a little better." He rested his head on Jongdae's chest, closing his eyes for a moment as the younger male rubbed his stomach. "What would I do without you?" His voice was soft when he spoke, and a bit hoarse. 

"We're all going to get through this, I know we are. Don't worry too much Baekhyun has Chanyeol, and of course the rest of us too." Minseok's next question made Jongdae's heart race but he did his best to play it cool. "Mmm without me? probably suffer." Jongdae couldn't help but laugh at his own comment, looking down at Minseok with an expression full of adoration. 

A low laugh left Minseok because of Jongdae's response a drawn out exaggerated "wow" leaving his lips. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not letting you go anywhere then hm?" He lifted his head up slowly, looking into Jongdae's eyes, his fingers still toying with the holes in the singer's pants. It was like being with Jongdae somehow made the pain of everything hurt him less and thought he didn't know why he was incredibly grateful. 

The moment their eyes met Jongdae's heart skipped a beat. He had never realized before how truly beautiful Minseok's eyes were. Jongdae took shifted his body against Minseok, leaning in a pressing an innocent kiss to the older member's temple. Jongdae was about to speak but both his & Minseok's phones went off, a text from Junmyeon telling them he was about to come back with their dinner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Jongdae had offered to clean everything up. When he finally returned back into the room after throwing their trash away and putting leftovers up, he sat down on the bed again. Minseok was in the middle of the cutest yawn Jongdae had ever seen, his arms stretched up above his head and his eyes squeezed shut. "I can leave if you're getting tired, I know you'd had a long day." He sat with his legs crossed now, leaning back onto his hands as his gaze lingered on Minseok. 

Once he was finished yawning one of Minseok's hands ran through his hair slowly, tilting his head as he looked at Jongdae. "Well actually I was going to see if you wanted to stay, you know it's late and it would be nice." Minseok's eyes were averted from Jongdae, it felt so strange all day he had been willing to be alone but now that he had Jongdae's company he didn't want the other member to leave. 

Jongdae's eyes lit up and the moment Minseok was done speaking he simply said, "Of course I want to stay." The younger member watched as Minseok stood up, taking off his shirt and then pushing his pants down to follow. Jongdae then quickly hopped up off the bed, pulling his own pants and shirt off and draping them over Minseok's desk chair neatly. "Which side do you want to sleep on?" He stood beside Minseok's bed looking over at Minseok, Jongdae's fingers very lightly drumming on his own skin where they fell at his sides. 

"I usually wake up closest to the wall so you can sleep on the outside." After he pressed play on the music he quietly listened to in order to fall asleep Minseok climbed into his bed. Minseok fixed his pillows so that they both had some and then pushed the comforter down so that they could both get in. He laid down in such a way that when Jongdae got on the bed they would be facing each other, looking up at the younger singer. 

Once he noticed that Minseok was looking at him Jongdae walked back over and climbed into bed. He then grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over top of them. Jongdae began quietly humming along to the song playing until he realized that Minseok was crying again. His humming stopped just long enough for him to wrap his arms around Minseok, bringing the older male to his chest, before he resumed again. 

Minseok was holding so much inside, not only his emotions but so many secrets about Luhan and himself. HIs body had reached a point where it was too tired to hold anything in so now he had reached the point where he was truly letting it all out. Jongdae holding him was exactly what he had no idea he had needed, to him it was as if the younger singer was holding him together. 

Jongdae didn't really know what he could do for Minseok so he just continued to hold him, one of his hands trailing up and down the skin of his back soothingly. He really didn't enjoy Minseok's crying but deep down Jongdae knew that there was nothing he could do. Jongdae didn't know how long he had laid there and comforted Minseok while he cried but when he finally heard silence he allowed his own eyes to close drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jongdae's eyes fluttered open there was a slim ray of sunshine filtering into the bedroom, he yawned silently and blinked in an attempt to adjust his eyes. Once his vision was focused he glanced down the sight his eyes were met with caused his heart to race. Minseok's hair was pushed back off of his forehead perfectly messy, his expression soft and peaceful. After giving himself another moment to study the singer's face he realized just how unrealistic Minseok looked; it was that kind of beauty you only read about in books or witnessed in movie scenes. Suddenly a strange feeling hit Jongdae, and all he wanted to do was reached down and touch Minseok's face. 

Jongdae was brought out of his trance when he heard the door sliding open, he immediately lifted his head up eyes traveling to the door. After a moment Jongdae saw Junmyeon's head poke through the opening, "He's still sleeping." The young singer tried to keep his voice down as to not wake Minseok up, though Minseok was a pretty heavy sleeper. 

Junmyeon walked into the room, silently shutting the bedroom door behind him. He very carefully grabbed the back Minseok's desk chair, rolling it over beside where Jongdae was laying. "How's he doing?" The leader's voice was barely above a whisper, it was inherently clear on his face that he had been through a rough time last night. 

"He's better I think, he cried himself to sleep though even with me in here holding him." Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, one of his hands now mindlessly stroking through Minseok's soft hair. "How's Sehun doing? And Lay and Tao... Did D.O & Jongin ever come home?" He stopped himself when he realized he was asking a lot of questions at once, and the leader already looked like he was exhausted. 

"I've been so worried about him, but I knew you were in here and I didn't want to bother you guys." Junmyeon brings one of his hands up and slowly runs his fingers through his hair, tilting his head and locking eyes with Jongdae. "Sehun's doing his best, he ended up sleeping in bed with me last night but he finally stopped crying. Tao and Yixing are doing fine they came out last night and ate with us when food got here. Thank you by the way." He peeked over Jongdae to make sure Minseok wasn't waking up and then continued talking, "D.O and Kai didn't get home until very late, but they seemed to be doing alright."

Jongdae listening intently as the leader spoke to him, nodding his head, his eyes focused on Junmyeon. His mind was another story though, he couldn't seem to get Minseok out of his mind and the thoughts he was having he really didn't understand. Jongdae had always been close friends with Minseok but this was something new these feelings were more than just friendliness. "I'm glad everyone is doing okay." Jongdae finally spoke after snapping himself out of his own thoughts, "Listen, I really need to talk to you about something because I don't know who else to go to. I feel like if I don't tell someone I might go crazy." 

When Jongdae told Junmyeon he needed to talk to him about something the leader's response was almost immediate, "You know I'm always here. What is it?" Just as Junmyeon finished the last word there was a small groaning noise that could be heard coming from beside Jongdae. "I think someone is waking up." 

The young singer was about to tell Junmyeon the gist of what he needed guidance about when he heard a noise come from Minseok. Jongdae immediately stopped talking, his eyes traveling from Junmyeon's to look down at Minseok in his arms. "I'll tell you what it is later." His voice was quiet in the hopes that Minseok was still too sleepy to really hear anything being said. 

Junmyeon leaned back over top of Jongdae to look down at Minseok also, "Hi." He said in a soft voice, resting one of his hands on Jongdae to keep himself balanced. 

Minseok carefully wiggled out of Jongdae's arms and sat up against the pillows, waving one of his hands at Junmyeon. His other hand proceeded to rub his eyes, which were more than a little swollen from the previous day. "Hey" 

"I came in to see if you were awake because everyone else won't stop asking me when they can see you." Junmyeon nodded his head, his voice soft and soothing when he spoke. He had caught what Jongdae had said and he was wondering to himself what was troubling Jongdae so much. "So why don't you two get dressed and come out? Chanyeol's making breakfast with Baekhyun's help, I imagine they're almost done."

Minseok's eyes traveled to meet Jongdae's, lingering for just a moment before finally turning his attention back to Junmyeon. "That sounds great. We'll be out as soon as we get ready." He flashed Junmyeon the best smile he could muster before pushing the covers off of himself and Jongdae. 

Junmyeon ruffled Jongdae's hair before he stood up, pushing Minseok's chair back to its position in front of his desk. "See you two in a bit." He retreated from Minseok's room to go make sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun, mostly Baekhyun, had not burned their kitchen down.

Jongdae's eyes immediately traveled along Minseok's body when the older singer was distracted by Junmyeon's departure. He could feel his heart starting to pump faster inside his chest. It was like all these things he had never before noticed about Minseok were coming to his attention, but he didn't understand what had changed so suddenly. Jongdae finally sat up in bed, watching with wide eyes as Minseok got up in search of something to wear. 

Minseok looked over at his bed and saw that Jongdae was still sitting there so he walked over and looked down at the younger member. He waved his hand in front of Jongdae's face to see if he was paying attention. When Jongdae's eyes followed his hand Minseok reached and patted Jongdae's face with his palm. "Come on you better get dressed, we don't want to keep them waiting too long."


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae inhaled deeply after Minseok's hand came in contact with his face, nodding his head quickly. He slowly got out of bed, his eyes lingering on Minseok as the older male began to pull his clothes on. Thankfully Jongdae had a drawer of a few things in Minseok's room because he always left clothes in there. He pulled out a pair of tight black jeans with rips on the knees and thighs and a light purple sleeveless shirt with a few rips here and there. He shimmied into the jeans and tugged the shirt over his head. Jongdae then grabbed the clothes he had been wearing the night before and tossed them in Minseok's clothes hamper before following the older male to their bathroom so he could fix his hair and brush his teeth. Once he was finished he stood against the wall while he waited for Minseok to be done, his eyes trailing slowly along the older singers body. Jongdae smiled to himself, finding it hard to understand how one person could be so beautiful while simply standing in the mirror running his hands through his messy hair. 

When they finally walked into the kitchen Jongdae's nose was hit with an incredible smell that caused his mouth to water. Immediately everyone who wasn't busy with something had come over to Minseok so Jongdae took a step back. He felt a tug on his arm and Jongdae immediately turned his head to look in the direction of the culprit. His eyes landed on Tao who, though he still looked like a model, seemed to have not slept at all. Jongdae tilted his head as Tao proceeded to pull him out into the hallway away from the kitchen. 

Once they were out of the view of everyone else Tao finally took the opportunity to speak, letting go of Jongdae's arm. "How is he?" 

Tao's level of concern gave Jongdae a feeling in the pit of his stomach as if there were something the taller singer knew that he didn't. "He seems to be managing, I stayed with him last night. There was a lot of crying, but he got some sleep at least. Is there something I need to be worried about Tao?" 

It was inherently clear that this question made Tao uneasy by the way he immediately averted his gaze from Jongdae. "Just keep an eye on him, please, this is harder for him than you could ever imagine." Tao's gaze had now fallen to Minseok who was currently engulfed in a hug by Yixing. 

The amount of questions Jongdae now had was astounding, but it was clear to him that even if he wanted to ask Tao was not going answer any of them. "You know I will, Tao." Jongdae reached a hand forward and patted Tao's shoulder, turning away from him and walking back into the kitchen. 

Jongdae had just turned to watch Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, & Baekhyun as they began to set the table when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. When he turned his head to look the group's maknae rested his head on the main vocalist's shoulder. Jongdae pressed a kiss to Sehun's cheek and then felt someone else's head on his other shoulder. He turned to look and couldn't help but smile when he was greeted with Jongin's face. "Okay now this is nothing but trouble." 

Jongin and Sehun both laughed at the same time when Jongdae implied they were trouble. Simultaneously they both asked, "How is hyung?' They peeked at each other before turning their attention back to Jongdae. 

Jongdae gave them both a smile and said, "He's doing his best. I think he's better today, but I don't think he'll be back to normal for awhile." He turned his attention to Sehun and said, "Is Suho alright? I was selfish earlier and I didn't ask." 

Minseok had just wiggled his way out of Yixing's arms he then maneuvered his way over to Junmyeon and grabbed the leader's arm, pulling him out into their living room. The oldest member threw his arms around Junmyeon's waist, pulling the leader closer to him. "Are you doing alright? I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday." 

The area around Junmyeon's eyes was dark it was clear that he had not slept much the previous night. "I'm alright, just doing my best to hold everything, and everyone, together." Junmyeon nodded his head and then leaned against Minseok, a small sigh escaping him. 

"Well you know you don't have to do this alone right? I know I wasn't much help yesterday, but please don't think you're alone. This is a burden for all of us to bare together. That's the only way we'll get through it." Minseok gently brought one hand up and ran his fingers through Junmyeon's hair, smiling at the leader. "Besides that if you have a break down then I have to take care of the kids and I'm not equipped to handle them all by myself." 

Junmyeon couldn't help but laugh at Minseok's words because they filled his head with thoughts of Minseok trying to control the other boys without him. "You're right about that." The leader then squeezed Minseok tight and said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." He looked passed Minseok and into their kitchen taking a moment to look at every member individually. "As a family I know we'll get through this together." 

Minseok couldn't help but smile at Junmyeon's last words, it always made him feel warm inside whenever they talked about themselves as a family. "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving." He started to walk backwards into the kitchen his arms still around Junmyeon and pulling him along. Because he couldn't see where he was going Minseok crashed right into Jongdae who was now standing near the table with Chanyeol. 

Jongdae had just finished talking to Sehun and Jongin about Junmyeon when Minseok bumped into him. He let out a whine and then said, "After everything this is the thanks I get?" He started laughing and then was about to something else when everyone was interrupted by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun telling them breakfast was ready. 

Once they were all seated at the table Minseok got a good chance to look around taking in everyone's faces. He was just happy to see them all, and happy to know they were going to be here to help him get through this. The last person his eyes landed on was Tao, but unlike the rest Tao was staring right at him. Minseok politely nodded his head, he could feel the worry radiating from Tao but right now was not the place to say anything about it. There were things that Tao knew about Minseok that no one else did, so the eldest understood why the singer was so worried about him. He mouthed 'I'm fine' to Tao and then turned his attention to his place. 

Jongdae glanced across the table at Minseok, his eyes falling on the older singer's face allowing himself a moment to study it. He found himself blown away by how even sitting there doing nothing Minseok managed to knock the breath out of his body. Finally everyone started eating so Jongdae forced himself to pull his attention away from Minseok and to the food that sat in front of him. Just was he was taking a bite of his food he heard Junmyeon's voice say, "Chen I need to talk to you after breakfast." With a full mouth he brought his head up and nodded to Junmyeon swallowing down his food.

Minseok couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Junmyeon told Jongdae he needed to talk to him. He remembered what he had thought he heard when he woke up this morning but he decided for now to just keep himself out of it. Because he was sitting beside Baekhyun breakfast was going by so quickly because they were talking to much with each other. "Since we have the day off do you guys want to watch a movie after this?" 

Almost simultaneously everyone agreed with Minseok that watching a movie together was a great idea including Jongdae. Once everyone started to clean up the table Jongdae found his arm being grabbed by Junmyeon, "Come with me." Jongdae didn't resist and allowed himself to be pulled along by Junmyeon, who lead them out to their back porch. Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair slowly leaning against the porch railing. 

"Okay so what's going on Chen, this morning when hyung started to wake up you were about to tell me something. So spill it." Junmyeon hadn't been able to stop worrying about how Jongdae said if he didn't tell someone he was going to go crazy. He took a step closer to Jongdae and then tilted his head to one side as he waited. Deep down he was terrified because what if Jongdae wanted to leave too, what would Junmyeon do if he were to lose another member so soon?

Jongdae was chewing on the inside of his cheek, he knew he could trust Junmyeon but he didn't know if he was actually ready to tell someone about his feelings. If he told Junmyeon then his feelings became real and he wasn't sure he was fully equipped to handle that. Finally he sucked in a sharp breath and brought his eyes up to meet Junmyeon's, "I think I have feelings for baozi." 

Junmyeon let out the breath that he had been holding in and then reached down at smacked Jongdae playfully on the head. "That's it?!? Do you know how worried I was this whole time... I thought.. Well never mind what I thought... Have you told him?" Junmyeon's heart felt an entire ton lighter, though he knew it could be scary if Minseok & Jongdae got involved with each other if they were found out. He also knew the boys were all good at these keeping secrets since Chanyeol & Baekhyun had been together for quite some time and no one knew but the other members. 

Jongdae reached up and grabbed his head where Junmyeon had hit him, "Why did you do that?" Jongdae started to whine about how Junmyeon should be nicer to him jokingly. He rubbed the spot on his head once more and then quietly said, "No I haven't told him, you're the only person who knows. I'm scared hyung. I've never confessed to anyone, I've barely dated at all... and then there's the obvious." There was a heavy emphasis on the words the obvious because he knew the stigma that came with not being heterosexual. His eyes were averted from Junmyeon now, staring off while his mind began to wander. 

A frown twisted up Junmyeon's beautiful lips at Jongdae's words, "I understand you being scared and you don't have to tell him if you don't want to but if you do want to you know we'll support you." If he were being honest Junmyeon had seen this coming for quite some time. He had honestly expected Jongdae and Minseok to get together before he would have Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He reached one of his hands out and placed it on Jongdae's shoulder, "No matter what you hear, there's nothing wrong with these feelings Chen. We probably should go back in before everyone starts to worry, but don't be afraid to message me okay?"

Jongdae nodded his head as he listened to Junmyeon talk, amazed at how no matter what the leader always kept a level head. "Thank you." Just when Junmyeon turned to go inside Jongdae grabbed his arm, "Are you okay? Sehun said that he was pretty sure you were holding it together but that he was worried." He brought his eyes to meet Junmyeon's again, he knew their leader often dealt with so much pressure that he hardly ever spoke of. He very suddenly threw his arms around Junmyeon yanking the leader in for a tight hug. 

"I'm doing okay, Chanyeol and I stayed up for quite a while talking after Sehun and Baekhyun both went to sleep. It really amazes me just how much Chanyeol has grown up, he was actually able to comfort me about this. I was impressed. This is hard but I think we both know Kris leaving made him happier, and I think Luhan will be happier too." Junmyeon nodded his head the slightest, talking about Yifan was very hard for him to do so usually he avoided it at all costs. 

"I think you're right about that." Jongdae dropped arms from around Junmyeon and then opened the door to inside for the leader. There was so much going on in his head right now, but still he was thankful that Junmyeon soothed his mind about it. Once Junmyeon was back inside Jongdae followed behind him, closing the door. 

When the two arrived back into the kitchen everything was cleaned up and chatter could be heard coming from their living room. Jongdae ducked into their living room behind Junmyeon and when he stepped out from behind him he could see there was an empty spot beside Sehun and an empty spot right beside Minseok. Jongdae sucked in a sharp breath and made his way over to where Minseok sat, taking a seat beside the older singer. 

Minseok couldn't help but smile when he finally saw Jongdae and Junmyeon come back in. He watched as Jongdae walked over to him, noticing that the younger singer didn't look any more stressed out than when he left made Minseok happy. The oldest singer slid his arms around Jongdae's waist, resting his head on the younger singer's shoulder lightly. His eyes scanning along Jongdae's face slowly, a small smile on his lips. 

Jongdae's eyes traveled to look at Minseok, grabbing a blanket from behind him and pulling it over himself, Minseok, and Baekhyun. Under the blanket Jongdae carefully slid one of his hands down taking Minseok's hand and then intertwining their fingers. The boys had put on some new comedy but Jongdae couldn't seem to focus on the screen for more than two minutes at a time. His attention constantly traveling back to Minseok. 

There was a sly smile that was playing with the corners of Minseok's mouth as he stared absent mindedly at the television screen. He could feel Jongdae's eyes one him frequently and he found it both intriguing and adorable. Finally Minseok leaned his head up and whispered into Jongdae's ear, "See something you like?" He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he teased the younger singer, squeezing Jongdae's hand that was holding his own. 

Minseok's words had caused Jongdae to freeze up for a moment, looking over at Junmyeon in a panic. However the leader was too occupied with stroking the maknae's hair to notice Jongdae. So Jongdae just laughed, a little louder than he should, and then playfully pushed Minseok with his free hand. "Yeah you wish I was." His tongue darted over his lips out of nerves, then a smile taking over his face when Minseok squeezed his hand. 

Minseok scoffed at Jongdae's words and then reached up and playfully flicked Jongdae's forehead, "Hey don't talk to your elder like that." Minseok stuck his tongue out at Jongdae and then nuzzled his face against the younger singer's shoulder. "Do you want to go for a drive after this? Maybe go out of town and get something to eat?" Minseok's thumb was now gently stroking Jongdae's skin as he squeezed Jongdae's hand once more. "It would be nice to get away." Minseok was staring up at Jongdae now, his eyes trailing slowly along the singer's cheekbones. He was unable to stop the insanely wide smile that took over his face as he studied Jongdae's mouth. The younger singer had the most adorably shaped mouth he had ever seen. 

"I'd like that." Jongdae could feel Minseok's gaze lingering on him but he didn't want it to stop so this time he continued to look forward. Jongdae actually caught one of the jokes the movie had made and he started to laugh so hard that his eyes squeezed shut, leaning his head back against the couch for a moment. When he finally lifted his head back up he brought his eyes down to look at Minseok who was still staring at him. Neither of them looked away and for those few moments it was as if everyone else had disappeared. 

Baekhyun was sitting with most of his body in Chanyeol's lap, sharing the blanket with Jongdae & Minseok he had kept feeling it move. When he glanced over and saw the way the two kept looking at each other he made a soft clicking noise with his tongue and then pushed Jongdae against Minseok. "Why don't you two just get a room?" Baekhyun teased, laughing to himself as he playfully rolled his eyes at both the younger and the older singer. He leaned back into Chanyeol's arms which were wrapped completely around him. 

"You're one to talk." Jongdae motioned to the fact that Baekhyun was basically in Chanyeol's lap. Glancing down for a moment and almost losing his breath when he saw the way that Minseok was still looking at him. 

"What can I say Chanyeol is really comfortable, you should try it some time." Baekhyun laughed and then leaned to press a chaste kiss to Chanyeol's jawline. Resting his head back onto Chanyeol's chest and pulling the covers back up over himself. 

Minseok leaned up just a little bit to better look over at Baekhyun, "What is with you younger ones and the disrespect today?" Minseok playfully rolled his eyes once more before finally turning his attention back to the movie again.

Any ability Jongdae had to focus on the movie was completely gone at this point, overshadowed by the prospect of spending some alone time with Minseok. Jongdae started to wonder whether this would be the right opportunity to tell Minseok the way he had been feeling recently. He started to go over the possibilities in his mind of what could happen, but there were so many different scenarios. The only thing Jongdae knew he could take solace in was that Minseok would never turn his back on him. In his mind Jongdae started going over ways he could tell Minseok, trying to decide which approach was right. 

Jongdae pulled out his phone and leaned away from Minseok just enough so that he couldn't see his screen. He brought up Junmyeon's contact, he quickly pressed the send message button and began typing: 

**Hyung, he wants the two of us to go out of town after the movie. I think I want to tell him then....**

Junmyeon had still been playing with Sehun's hair gently, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out and glanced down at the screen, after seeing the message from Jongdae he immediately wrote back:

Do you think you're ready to tell him?

**I'm not sure, but I think so. The sooner the better right?**

In theory, yes 

**Do I make it a confession or do I just casually tell him?**

Casual might be better, I think that will suit him more

**I'm scared...**

It's alright to be scared, it's only human nature, I was terrified when I told Sehun

**How did Sehun respond when you told him?**

I think he laughed and made a joke about me being an old man

**That's not very comforting**

Don't worry, Minseok is more serious regardless of whether he feels the same I know he won't make you feel bad

**So you think I should do it??**

If you feel like you can, then yes

**Okay, I've made up my mind I'm going to do it I'm going to tell him**

You know I'm always here no matter what Chen.

**Don't worry hyung, I know you are. :3**

Jongdae slid his phone back to his pocket though he was terrified he was also relieved because of his decision. The idea of telling Minseok just felt like the right thing to do, especially when his feelings were obviously beginning to grow even stronger for the singer. Jongdae felt Minseok's thumb still stroking the back of his hand and he couldn't help but smile. In his head he was telling himself that this was going to go well, it had to go well. Jongdae was also telling himself that no matter what happens today he was going to remain loyally by Minseok's side as he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

When the movie finally came to an end Jongdae couldn't have been more relieved, he hadn't been able to focus on it at all the the time had felt like it was just inching by. Once Minseok had sat up Jongdae hopped off of the couch and scurried back to his room to pull on a black t-shirt and a pair of black shoes. He made sure to grab his wallet, slipping it into his back pocket before heading back into the living room. 

Minseok was in his bedroom sliding his legs into a pair of dark grey jeans and looking through his drawers for a shirt to wear. Finally he settled on a loose maroon t-shirt with some black lettering on it, tucking just the front of it behind his belt before sliding on a pair of black shoes. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pair of thick framed glases, sliding them onto his face before checking to make sure he had his phone and wallet in his pockets. 

Perched on the arm of the chair Jongdae was staring down the hallway waiting for Minseok and when he caught sight of him he felt like his heart might actually stop; just as he had that thought that Minseok's hand came up and pushed his hair back. Sometimes when he looked at Minseok the younger singer really thought he was going to have to pick his jaw up from the floor. "That color looks really good on you" Jongdae blurted out before thinking his words through.

After glancing down at his shirt Minseok brought his eyes back up to meet Jongdae's own, "You really think so?" There was a soft smile that managed to turn the corners of Minseok's mouth and his eyes had lit up as well. He finally tore his eyes away from Jongdae and fished the keys he had gotten from the manager out of his pocket, "Ready to go then?" 

Jongdae stood up off the arm of the chair and then nodded his head, "Yeah did you decide where we're going?" 

"I figure we'll just drive and wherever we end up, we'll find something to do." Minseok smiled before shrugging his shoulders and then heading towards the front door. He grabbed a pair of keys off the hook near the door before yelling goodbye to the house and stepping outside. 

Jongdae was walking right behind Minseok and his mind a little bit preoccupied so he really wasn't that surprised when he hadn't reazlied that Minseok stopped walking and he bumped right into him. "I'm sorry." Jongdae mumbled before stepping out from behind Minseok and walking over to the passenger side of the car. 

After about ten minutes of jokingly arguing about which way to go the pair set off down a remotely deserted stretch of road headed for the country side because Minseok had remembered this little restaurant he had been to that was like an hour outside of the city. The windows were cracked and one of his favorite playlists was coming through the car radio. Minseok had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was tapping out beats on his thigh as he sang along with the song. 

Once the song ended Minseok noticed that Jongdae was significantly quieter than usual, he took a moment to glance over, seeing the younger singer staring out of the window. "Are you alright Jongdae?" Minseok's voice was soft and he gently brought his free hand to touch Jongdae's arm with his fingertips. 

Minseok's touched pulled Jongdae out of his thoughts, he turned his head and smiled a bright smile at Minseok. "I'm fine I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Jongdae reached and just barely touched Minseok's finger tips before turning his body in his seat so that he was sort of facing the older singer. 

"Well I've been told I can be a pretty good listener, and it's the least I can do for you." Minseok pulled his hand away from Jongdae to turn the music down to a comfortable level so that they could talk. 

Jongdae took a few moments to think and then he quietly said, "Alright but just know that you don't have to reply right away, in fact you should probably take time to process it. " 

"Alright, how about this... Whatever it is I will think about it while we eat and hangout tonight and when I'm ready I'll reply?" Admittedly Minseok was starting to grow a bit nervous but he knew that whatever it was it would all be fine. 

A small sigh escaped Jongdae's lips as he tried to gather up the courage for what he was about to bring up, "Well we've been best friends for a really long time, but in the last year it's felt like things are changing for me." One of Jongdae's hands came up and his fingers slowly threaded through his hair as he tried to put his next string of words together. 

Minseok was trying to be optimistic but he was a bit worried about what Jongdae was going to stay next so for what felt like precaution the older singer held his breath. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to interupt Jongdae's chain of thought. 

"I don't know how to explain this subtly so I think it's better I just come out and say it," Jongdae's hands were now both clasped in his lap and he was looking down at them, "I think I have feelings for you," He fiddled with his hands and then quietly added, "like romantic feelings."

"You had me scared it was going to be something bad!" Minseok let out the breath he was holding in and then his mind slowly started to process. It was no secret that he was fond of Jongdae but was he ready to deal with everything he would have to work through to be with him. 

"I know we haven't talked about this but I knew at a young age that I was bisexual. Hardly anyone knows, I think only Luhan and Zitao knew...." Minseok's voice trailed off at the mention of Luhan but then he brought himself back to reality. "I know you told me not to reply but just know that I think I could have feelings for you too." 

A smile broke out over Jongdae's face at Minseok's last words, he was curious as to why Luhan and Zitao knew but he just assumed it was because of the fact that Minseok drank the most around them. "I've had an idea that I was gay for a long time but I was always too afraid. Okay so now you know," A soft laugh left him, "and like you said we'll talk about it more later." 

Jongdae reached out and touched Minseok's cheek for a moment and then he heard his text tone go off. He picked it up and saw a text message from Junmyeon that read:

Keep me updated on everything and please be safe both of you okay?

Jongdae quickly texted back and said:

I already told him, it went much better than I expected. I'll text you as soon as we get there. I promise. 

The next forty or so minutes were the most carefree time that Minseok had in such a long time and it was so refreshing to him. He and Jongdae spent the whole time talking about anything and everything that came up and singing all their favorite songs to each other. He laughed so much that he had actually cried at one point. 

Jongdae was thankful when they finally turned off of the road that had been on because Minseok told him that they were getting close to their destination. He was starting to get hungry because Minseok had started talking about just how good the food was at this place; apparently he'd been here with some of his friends outside of the group and he'd been wanting to come back for awhile. 

When a cute little town came into view Minseok knew they were there, now he just had to remember which way it was. Thankful he didn't have any problem finding it and he parked the car right across the street. He slid the keys into his front pocket, unplugging his phone from the car radio and sliding it into his back pocket opposite his wallet. "Got everything?" He turned over to Jongdae he was now walking around the front of the car to join him where he was standing. 

"I think so!" He said. After he finished sending a text message to Junmyeon Jongdae linked arms with Minseok, patting his pockets with his free hand to make sure that he had his phone and his wallet. When he was sure he had them both he gave a small thumbs up to Minseok and then checked both ways to make sure there were no cars coming. As they walked across the street Jongdae took a moment to take in the atmosphere, the air was nice and it was a perfect temperature outside. The whole town was very cute, and everyone they passed seemed to be relaxed. 

Once they were inside Minseok picked a table that was in a room by itself for them to eat in. He was flattered when the hostess knew who he and Jongdae were and assured them she wouldn't let anyone bother them. Minseok was the last to sit down, and he took a moment to glance across the table at Jondae, "This place has a little bit of everything, their menu is very multicultural. I think my friend told me the co-owner is from the USA. Actually their American food is what I love the most, they have really good hamburgers." Minseok pushed Jongdae's menu to him, giving the younger singer a soft smile that reached his eyes before turning his attention to the menu. 

Jongdae eyes kept flickering between Minseok and the menu but they seemed to linger the longest when on Minseok. Jongdae decided he was going to get a cheese burger and fries since Minseok seemed to think they were so good. After placing their orders Jongdae and Minseok were completely alone once again, even in the silent moments it was blissful. Jongdae brought his straw to his lips and took a long sip of his drink before saying, "This place is really cute, I mean not just the restaurant but the whole town. It's been awhile since I've been out of the city it feels like and it's so nice." 

"One of my oldest friends is from here, so whenever we want to get out of town this is where we always end up." Minseok crossed his legs as his eyes studied Jongdae's expression, it seemed the younger singer was genuinely happy and that made Minseok feel warm. 

"Sometimes I feel like we never see the outside of the practice room. I forgot what it was like to just be with people." Jongdae mused as he took a moment to glance out of the window that took up a good portion of the wall on one side of the small room. 

The comment that came from Jongdae made Minseok feel a moment of sadness but more than anything he related to it. Minseok reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Jongdae's softly, "Then I guess we'll just have to do this more often." 

While they waited for their food the pair spent most of the time talking about what they missed from home, and what the other boys might be doing at this time. Jongdae had managed to make Minseok laugh quite a few times and he felt accomplished because of it. The conversation started to turn a little bit deeper when fears about their sexualities were brought up in quiet voices. 

"I'm the most worried about, the fans finding out and being disappointed." Minseok's tone was soft but there was a coldness because of the subject. 

"Yeah it's the same for me, but I'm also worried about my parents." A long sigh left Jongdae's lips, the only people who knew he was gay were the members, not even his friends back home knew. 

"Don't worry, we are lucky Dae. We have an incredible support system." The older singer knew this wouldn't soothe Jongdae's fear complete but he hoped that it would at least help. 

"Your'e right." Jongdae's thumb was stroking the back of Minseok's hand but then he heard someone speaking so he reluctantly pulled his hand away.

Their waiter stepped into the room with their food, but Minseok couldn't focus because all he could think about was the array of feelings he was getting from Jongdae's lingering touch. Finally he snapped out of it and thanked the waiter at the same time that Jongdae did, causing him to laugh quietly. 

The rest of their meal was a happy quiet, but the air of the room made it clear there were many things being left unsaid. 

Jongdae and Minseok finished at about the same time and the two reluctantly agreed that it was time for them to head home. After much protesting from Jongdae, Minseok paied their bill and then the pair walked out of the restraunt side by side. The sky outside was starting to show the slightest hints of dusk and it was too beautiful for words. Jongdae slid his phone out of his pocket and took a candid of Minseok with the sky behind him. 

Once they were in the car it was Minseok who texted Junmyeon telling him that they were on their way home, he then sent a text to Zitao that read: 

Can we please talk when I get home?

Jongdae turned the radio on and this time he plugged his own phone in, a soft quiet song with an upbeat tempo poured through the speakers as he lifted his eyes to look over at Minseok. He quietly began to sing a long as he buckled his seatbelt up, before lifting his eyes up and looking out of the fron windshield to glance at the sky. He looked down at his phone and swiped down over to his photo gallery. As he looked at the picture he had taken of Minseok he felt his heart start to swell even more. 

After having tucked his phone back into his pocket Minseok finally turned to look over at Jongdae, seeing that the younger was staring at his phone and singing. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "Ready to go home?" He flashed Jongdae a soft smile when he looked over at him and nodded his head to indicate he was ready. In his mind Minseok was trying to figure out just how he was going to explain things to Zitao. He sighed softly and then his hands came up to grab the steering wheel. 

Things were a lot more complicated than Minseok cared to admit, and they had been before Luhan had even left, and now that Luhan was gone they were even worse but now here he was just adding more emotions for himself to try and sort through. As he began to think back he was really surprised he hadn't realized Jongdae's feelings sooner, Jongdae had been the one person who really gave everything to Minseok. Minseok lifted his eyes over for a moment and glanced at Jongdae, who was currently singing his heart out to 'Tears' and he couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face. 

The moment the music started to play and Jongdae began to sing 'Sunday Morning' it was like a lightbulb had been loose in Minseok's mind and someone had suddenly tightened it back into place. The way Jongdae put all his emotions into his singing could send chills down your spine. Minseok turned his attention back to the road but his mind was completely focused on Jongdae's voice. As he listened Minseok noticed that Jongdae was changing the pronouns of the song. Minseok felt a light blush creeping over his full cheeks as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "You're voice really is the most beautiful," there was a moment that passed and quietly under his breath Minseok added, "you're so beautiful. 

There was a barely noticable pause in Jongdae's singing as he took the time to process what Minseok had just said to him. After the song was over Jongdae turned to Minseok and he quietly said, "Do you really think so?" Jongdae had a habit of thinking that he wasn't attractive at all, he always felt like he was the least popular member of the group. However the boys tried to always assure him that he wasn't that they didn't have a least popular member. Jongdae was fiddling with his hand in his lap out of nerves, his head was hanging down a bit as well. 

"Of course I think so Jongdae," He turned his head to look at Jongdae and then said, "you're very attractive." Minseok smiled almost shyly and then he turned his eyes back to the road, the next song that came on he knew quite well and he started to sing even before Jondae did. It turned into a duet quickly the two of them singing a duet, it really did fit their voices perfectly and their voices already went so well together. Minseok was smiling so big as the two of them sang at some points he got so into it that his hands were even gesturing along with it. 

Their car ride quickly turned into an impromptu vocal practice as they started singing song after song together. Unfortunately this caused the ride to go by quickly and before they knew it there was only about ten minutes of their journey left. As Jongdae was talking a break from singing he noticed that he had a text from Baekhyun telling him that he wanted all the 'details' from the day when he got home. Jongdae texted back and said that he would come to Baekhyun's room as soon as he got changed up and cleaned. 

When they finally got home Minseok and Jongdae headed inside laughing about a joke that Minseok had said. They said their goodbyes and then Minseok headed straight for Zitao's room, there was so much he needed to say that he hadn't been able to get out yet. Meanwhile Jongdae headed to his room and got changed before immediately making his way to Baekhyun's room. Both of the boys couldn't help but have the same thoughts about what was going to happen between them now.


	5. Chapter 5

Huang Zitao had his knees pulled up to his chest and was balancing a book on them when he heard his bedroom door open. "No, please do come in." Tao said sarcastically as he slid his bookmark back into his book and sat it on his bedside table. As he picked up his phone to move it to the table as well he heard the door shut and then felt the slight dip in his bed. Once he lifted his eyes back up he saw that Minseok was laid out across the bottom of his bed he quietly folded his legs down and rested his hands in his lap. "So you've finally decided to talk to me hm?" Zitao's tone was, for the most part, playful but there was an easily distinguishable tone of hurt in his voice too. 

Minseok had now moved so that he was laying on his side on the bed and his lips were pushed out into a pout as he stared at the taller member. "Don't be like that Tao Tao." His face suddenly became more serious as he quietly said, "I knew talking to you would just remind me of him and that was something I just couldn't handle... it's still hard but I realize it's foolish of me to make you suffer just because you knew." It hit Minseok that with Zitao he was even avoiding saying Luhan's name, which only served to make him feel even more pathetic than he already did. Minseok was playing with his hands now, lining up the tips of his fingers and gently tapping them against each other as he tried to prepare himself to speak again. 

A frown appeared on Zitao's face and he furrowed his brows, "Don't apologize, you're going through a lot. I was just joking with you." He was relieved when Minseok acknowledge that he knew Tao had been joking. It hurt him more than he could ever express the way that things had gone down with Luhan & Minseok. What hurt Tao the most is that he knew both sides of their story & it was truly a catch-22. Zitao brought one of his hands up and trailed his long fingers through his hair slowly, "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" He wasn't sure who he was trying to truly distract more himself or Minseok.

Minseok could feel himself falling into some rather dark thoughts so rather than allow that to happen he decided to dive right into talking about Jongdae. "Well, as I'm sure you've heard by now, Jongdae stayed the night with me last night. It was nice he just kind of held me and reassured me." He took a moment to watch the memories that flashed through his mind before quietly saying, "So then today I just needed to get out of town and I took him with me to this restaurant I really like. So we're in the car and I can tell there's something weighing on his mind so I ask him what it is...." Minseok took a moment to catch his breath and then says, "So he tells me things have been changing for the past year between us and that he has feelings for me...." 

"Wait wait wait, Jongdae's gay? As in Chen? The absolute flirt? Everyone's dream boyfriend at fan signs? Are you serious?" Zitao chimes in, his head now cocked to one side as an inquisitive look takes over his features. 

"You are completely and utterly missing the point here Zitao." Minseok's eyes playfully rolled back into his head, "The part you're supposed to be focused on is that Jongdae has feelings for me, and he admitted them to me." He paused for a moment and stroked his chin with his thumb and finger slowly, "How did I not see this before? Why didn't I realize?" 

"Hyung if I can be bold the reason you didn't see before is because you were..." Zitao was treading as lightly as he possibly could, "pre-occupied..." not even sure he was using the right words, "you know with other things." He himself was kind of still perplexed by the idea that Jongdae was gay, he never really would have guessed. 

Minseok's head tilted to the side as Zitao spoke, the words coming from the younger rolling around his head as he tried to wrap his mind around them. "You're probably right, which kind of makes me feel bad because honestly, he's amazing." His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he softly sighed, "The problem is after what happened, after what I gave away. I don't know how much of myself I have left to give that's not fair to Jongdae." 

There was a soft frown pulling Zitao's features down, he reached out and gently rubbed Minseok shoulder. "Listen I know things are tough but I also know how lonely you've been. I don't want you to regret passing this up. Maybe you should... I don't know, talk to him? Tell him what has happened & get it all out." 

"I've not told anyone though, I mean you only know because Luhan told you about it." Would he even be able to tell anyone about it? Another soft sigh left Minseok and there was a long but welcome silence where he just leaned into Zitao's touch. Finally, Minseok spoke again, "Maybe you're right, if I want to move on or something, I should get everything out first." 

Baekhyun was laying on his bed in one of Chanyeol's t-shirts and a pair of tight black boxer briefs, resting on his side and watching as Jongdae paced the bedroom floor. "Isn't this a good thing? You told him and he's totally cool with it and he called you beautiful." Baekhyun felt like he was watching a tennis game as his eyes traveled back and forth following Jongdae's every move. 

"Yeah, but what if it wasn't the right time? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's okay with it now but later on it starts to weird him out?" Jongdae was speaking so quickly that there was barely a breath in between sentences. He brought one of his hands up and trailed his fingers through his hair slowly, staring at Baekhyun now. His voice was much softer and timid when he spoke the next time, "What if it ruins our friendship?"

A small sigh left Baekhyun, "Listen Jongdae, the one thing I do know it's not going to ruin your friendship. He's never going to turn his back on you." Baekhyun moved so that he was sitting up now, his legs folded underneath him. "Also if it's any consolation I've seen how he acts around you, and the way he looks at you, that's not the way someone with no feelings acts." Baekyhun's hands were resting in his lap as he waited for Jongdae to process his words. 

Jongdae stopped pacing and his tongue traveled over his bottom lip slowly, "You know what maybe you have a point, why should I be scared? I have to be positive about this, especially if I want it to turn out well." Jongdae nodded his head as if agreeing with himself. He walked over to the bed and collapsed down onto it, laying his head in Baekhyun's lap. 

"There's that optimism I'm used too." Baekhyun runs his fingers through Jongdae's hair softly and then he smiles down at him. "I'm going to help you with this, however, I can!" Baekhyun was about to suggest maybe they play some video games to get their minds off of things when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." Baekhyun called out in a sing-song voice as he continued stroking Jongdae's hair. 

As the door pushed open Junmyeon's frame came into view, he stepped inside and then pushed the door shut behind him. "How are you both feeling?" Junmyeon walked over to the edge of Baekhyun's bed and took a seat on it. Junmyeon slid onto the bed so that he was leaning back against the wall, his legs dangling off of the mattress. 

Jongdae was the first to speak up, "I'm doing alright, how are you hyung?" Jongdae's fingers were playing with the hem of the long shirt Baekhyun had on. 

"I'm doing alright too, I just wish Chanyeol would hurry up and get home." Baekhyun chimes in still looking at Jongdae.

"I'm doing better today, so that's something at least." Junmyeon looks at the two boys a soft smile gracing his own lips and then he said, "Jongdae I need to talk to you, about that thing from yesterday..." 

"It's okay to talk about it here, Baekhyun knows about it, that's actually what we have been talking about too." Jongdae reaches over and puts a hand on Junmyeon, gently trailing the tips of his fingers along the leader's skin slowly. 

Junmyeon was not only relieved but he immediately became more relaxed too because he didn't have to hide anything. "Well you never gave me details about what happened and I need to know, I've been dying since you told me." 

"I mean I guess because there aren't really any details to give? I told him to take time and think about it before he really responded. But he did tell me how beautiful I was in the car last night." Jongdae was smiling at Junmyeon before his gaze traveled back to Baekhyun. 

"That's so cute." Junmyeon was smiling and then he added in, "I'm sure he's going to say more about it soon." 

"I agree with Junmyeon, Jongdae, he's definitely going to talk to you about it more soon." Baekhyun was now squishing Jongdae's cheeks, playing with his face. 

"Oh also make sure you guys are packed because remember we have to be at the airport early." Junmyeon nodded his head as he went to sit up. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae whined in unison they always spent so much time at airports and were truly so tired when they were there. 

"Hey none of that, I have to go tell the rest of them. At least try to sleep at a decent time tonight." Junmyeon said before he made his way up off of the bed and out of the bedroom. 

"Want to play some video games after we pack?" Baekhyun asked as he slid out from under Jongdae's head, already rummaging around for his suitcase. 

"Yeah, sure! I'll be back when I finish my packing." Jongdae reluctantly slid off of the bed and then ruffled Baekhyun's hair before he left the room. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongdae was standing at the front door of their house with his suitcase resting against his legs, talking to Yixing, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. He had a black cap on his head backward and a solid black mask on his face. On his legs was a skin-tight pair of black jeans that perfectly accentuated his legs. He had a pair of black and gold sneakers on his feet, which were currently crossed over each other. On his chest was a solid black t-shirt and over that was one of his favorite leather jackets. He slid his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and then when he looked up he saw the rest of the group headed down the hallway meaning it was time to go. Jongdae was so sleepy that keeping his eyes open was hard but he trudged forward out of the door and got into the car. 

Once they filed into the cars Jongdae decided he would try to take a quick nap so he closed his eyes and rested his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He had yet to see Minseok this morning and was a little bummed out that the eldest member ended up in the other car. Before he knew it Jongdae was being lightly shaken awake by Kyungsoo, once awake he picked up his passport holder off the seat beside him and clambered out of the car. The morning air was brisk causing Jongdae to pull his jacket in even closer on his body. As he stood there waiting for everyone his eyes finally landed on Minseok and like always a little breath was knocked out of him. 

Minseok had on a pair of tight black pants and a pair of patent leather high top shoes. In one of his hands was a grey carry on bag, and on his chest was a black shirt covered by a dark blue button-up shirt. When his eyes landed on Jongdae he stopped walking for a moment, he had never seen his best friend look this good or maybe he had but he was just truly seeing him for the first time. Minseok pulled himself together and threw his bag onto his shoulder before walking over to Jongdae stopping right in front of him. He leaned in and then into Jongdae's ear he mumbled, "You look amazing." 

"Thank you so much, so do you." Jongdae's cheeks flushed from Minseok's compliment. As they walked side by side Jongdae's fingers kept brushing against Minseok's own. He found himself continuously stealing glances at Minseok as they continued to the front doors of the airport. As they got closer Jongdae could already hear a few fans chanting their names, causing him to smile underneath his mask. 

As they closed in on where the fans were Minseok had a sudden urge to take Jongdae's hand, especially because he knew the fans & media would simply view it as fan service. Minseok ran his fingers through his hair slowly before he brought his hand back down and intertwined his fingers with Jongdae's softly. He could already hear fans cameras clicking as they approached the doors. Minseok used his other hand to wave at fans, flashing a few smiles as they headed inside. 

Jongdae was still in shock from the fact that Minseok had taken his hand, his cheeks had risen up so high because he couldn't stop smiling. Jongdae squeezed Minseok's hand before reluctantly letting it go when they began to make their way through the airport. Once they went through everything and were sitting down waiting for the plane Jongdae could finally relax again. He couldn't have been more relieved. He and Minseok were now sitting together on a two-seater chair and he was resting his head on the elder's shoulder. 

Minseok had taken Jongdae's hand again and he was brushing his thumb over Jongdae's knuckles slowly. It looked like he was scrolling through his phone but really he was staring at Jongdae. There was so much he had been thinking about, especially since his talk with Zitao yesterday. Minseok closes his eyes for a moment as he rested his head against Jongdae's, only perking up when Junmyeon called on him to tell him that the managers said the plane would be leaving soon. Minseok nodded his head and then leaned to ask Jongdae if he had heard that. 

Jongdae nodded his head before another yawn left him, "I feel like I'm going to sleep this whole plane ride." Jongdae's eyes were scanning Minseok's face until he felt someone grab his leg. His eyes lifted up and in front of him crouched between his legs was Jongin, so he smiled warmly. "What can I do for you? 

Jongin glanced between Minseok and Jongdae, smiling at them both before he finally spoke. "Kyungsoo hyung told me you might have an extra mask." 

Jongdae reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white mask handing it over to Jongin, "Lucky for you I brought it just in case." 

Quickly Jongin thanked Jongdae and then stood back up, putting the mask on before wandering back over to his seat beside Kyungsoo. 

"It seems like you're just always prepared for everything Jongdae." Minseok commented as he leaned back into his seat a little more. He saw some of the managers getting up so he grabbed his bag from off the seat beside him. "I think it's time to go, sit next to me on the plane?" 

"Of course, I'd love to!" Jongdae was trying to not seem so flustered, but he couldn't really help it. He patted his pockets to make sure that he had his phone, passport, and wallet all still there. As he stood up he felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind, he made a soft noise before turning his head to see who it was. When he saw that it was Chanyeol he smiled softly, continuing to walk but reaching beside him to make sure Minseok was still there. 

Minseok could help but quietly laugh when he realized Jongdae was reaching for him. He stepped closer to Jongdae's hand could touch him as he put an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "Even though I'm exhausted I'm kind of excited for this." He commented to the boys around him, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he squeezed Baekhyun with his hand. 

Jongdae boarded the plane as close as he could to Minseok, and once the older was finally seated Jongdae snagged the seat right beside him. Once everyone was finally on the plane Jongdae glanced around the plane because he always had to make sure that he saw all of the members. When he leaned back down and sat his hand on his armrest he was met with the warm skin of Minseok's palm. "Oh, I'm sorry hyung I didn't know your hand was there." 

Minseok laughed softly and then said, "What're you sorry for though?" He was about to speak again when the stewardess walked past and asked if they needed anything. "I'll take an Americano." He then proceeded to order Jongdae's favorite drink for him as well, flashing the younger member a soft smile. 

"You know my coffee order?" Jongdae slid his mask off of his face and pushed it into his pocket, his eyes traveling along Minseok's features. 

"Of course I do." Minseok winked at Jongdae before he settled back into his seat, leaning his head against Jongdae's shoulder. 

At that moment, Jongdae couldn't help but feel encouraged by the fact that Minseok knew so much about him. Jongdae reached out and placed his hand on Minseok's thigh, "How is it that every day you manage to surprise me more and more?"


End file.
